mybabysittersavampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Miles
'Background' Samantha is estranged to everybody's lifestyle. She grew up homeless. A half breed born vampire. Loved her mother so much. She was a drug addict, she was an alcoholic, she was legally blind, and she was schizophrenic. But Sam never forgot that she loved her. Even if she did. All the time. All the time... All the time. Her story starts in a rundown apartment. Her mother ran out of the room, screaming because they had no money again. She accused Sam of stealing it. But she'd spent it all so she could put IT in her arm, so she could starve. Sam was hungry, dirty, and was probably struggling with depression. Sam cut herself, burned herself. Sam was 9. She eventually threw her across the room. Dad just sat watching wheel of Fortune. When Child services removed Sam, her mom had overdosed so bad she was sent to the nuthouse. Went there eventually too. She was in there for 6 years. Her grandparents took Sam in, but that ended in blood because her grandfather beat her worse than her dad ever had. She ran away. The night she ran was her 14th birthday. It was also the night her mom died. Alcohol poisoning. Sam took to the streets and lived a wild life of shoplifting, stealing and knives. Child services found Sam again and placed her in a correctional facility. There, she found her way and returned with a new perspective: Get educated. Was registered at Whitechapel High School but never attended until she was released . In order for her to become a full vampire, she needs to be bitten. Kind of has a crush on Ethan , but isn't interested in getting her heart broken. Is an excellent cellist. Ethan has very interesting dreams about Sam. He kissed her once, but he keeps putting it off spurn of the moment. Benny recently revealed to her he knows abut her and Ethan's kiss, and knows she likes him. He's currently blackmailing her into buying him lunch so he won't tell Ethan. Sam seriously considers telling Ethan herself but chickens out. At lunch, Ethan figures out Benny's blackmailing her. Benny, as a last resort, blabbed about Sam's crush and she ran to the bathroom in tears. Her mother texts her in the hall reminding her she had to see her tutor. She brushed it off but Ethan saw the text. After school Ethan walks her to the library,only to find his babysitter Sarah waiting for her. Sam said she had to run to the bathroom and left. Sarah and Ethan have an awkward conversation before he says " I can teach her." Sarah scoffs and he gives her a funny look, before she says "I doubt you know how to teach dyslexics." When he doesn't say anything Sarah says "Sam is dyslexic." Sam had come back by then and heard her tell him. She yelled at Sarah and then Ethan turned to look at her. "Stop staring at me... " She runs out and Ethan goes after her only to find her crying on a bench. " What is going on? How come you never told me you had dyslexia?" She told him she was embarrased and he told her it was nothing to be embarrased about. " I see letters, and sometimes it just looks like alphabet soup. I wake up everyday terrified that I might have to read something out loud." He told her he never knew that, but thinks she's still cool. She is seen playing her cello, relishing her alone time. Something is nagging at her, but she can't say what. After some serious thinking, she finds Ethan and tells him everything. When he told her he knew, she quickly assumed someone read her diary. He tells her he just kind of figured it out. 'Relationships' * ''Rory *''Main Article:Sary Rory and Sam mantain a distanced, kind of, person I know relationship. He showed interest her when she first arrived at Whitechapel, but has seemed to have since moved on. * ''Benny'' *''Main Article: Senny'' Benny and Sam are kind of....well frenemies. He sometimes feels threatened by her, but has shown he can tolerate her, and even showed interest in her, declaring to Ethan "If you don't ask her out, I will." Whether or not he was trying tp perk Ethan up is a mystery. * ''Ethan *''Main Article:Sathan Ethan seems to show the most interest in Sam, even kissing her at one point but nothing has followed. They mantain a protective friendship, which has including more than one instance of one saving the other's life. 'Trivia' # Sam is the only Half vampire in existence( As far as we know) #She has been homeless #Two of her best friends do not attend WhiteChapel #Her mom was a drug addict, but Sam won't go near drugs. #Harbours a not-so-subtle crush on Ethan, however he is oblivious to this fact. #Is into Indie pop music like Florence + The Machine #Kissed Ethan once,(In Village of the Darned ) but he says it was nothing #So far, Most of the male characters have shown interest in her, but she has no interest in anyone except Ethan. #Can play "Call me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen on the Cello and "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. #Has recently come out as dyslexic 'Abilities' She can emit her voice from other places in the room. Has a bull crap detector and hates being lied to. 'Quotes' *"Yes. And unavailible"(First line, to Rory) *"Just Kill Me"(To Ethan)"I can't. You're the living dead.""I AM NOT A ZOMBIE!" *"No..No....Just...No"(To Benny) *"Just ....One...Kiss"(Dream Sam to Ethan) 'Comments: ' Kiss.jpg Sam7.jpg Sam 6.jpg Sam3.png Sam Cello.jpg Sam 2.jpg Boo Otterman.jpg Sam4.jpg Sam5.png Sathan huh.jpg Aww.jpg Sathan Huggy.png Sathan love.jpg Sathan hug.jpg Adory.jpg Adorkable.jpg Category:Infobox templates Category:Females Category:Vampires